Promise
by XxXJTDXxX
Summary: OneShot. HitsuxKarin. Broken promises and new promises. Trust and a teddy bear are thrown into the mix.


'Happy Birthday Karin!' Everyone screamed. 

'Thanks you guys!' Karin smiled to everyone showing true happiness even if she wasn't completely happy.

'Come on Karin-chan! You have to open your gifts, then we can eat some cake!' Matsumoto shouted. Karin smiled softly, this catching her brother's eyes. Ichigo sighed softly to himself knowing he was going to have to talk to her later on. 

Karin opened each gift enthusiastically, thanking everybody for the wonderful gifts. Yuzu had gotten her, along with her father, a sighed soccer jersey from David Beckham. Ichigo got her a new set of soccer equipment for herself, since hers were beaten and broken from constant playing. Rukia's gift was a chain necklace with the letter K on it. Chad and Ishida together gave her loads of money, knowing that she would appreciate the ability to buy her own cloths. Matsumoto gave her a hug pile of cloths that were all too big for her but she still loved them, even if some were tacky. Orihime had also given her some clothes but more in style to what she liked to wear. 

'Thank you guys, I really love all of my gifts.' Karin smiled at everyone. Ichigo knew inside that she still wasn't completely happy. 

After a huge mess with the cake and food, it was time for everyone to leave, expect Rukia and Matsumoto. 

'Hey Karin-chan, are alright, you don't seem to be enjoying everything?' Matsumoto looked at the 14 year old worriedly. 

'Don't worry, I am okay…' She tried to convince her with a smile but she couldn't hold on to it. 'How come you are able to come but not Toshiro? This is my 3rd birthday and he still hasn't come to visit like he said he would.'

'I am sorry about Taicho, I have no idea why he won't come, I ask him but he always says he is too busy, or he was to go check up on Hinamori.' Matsumoto sighed at the predicament her Taicho got himself into. She knew that Karin really liked him, but Toshiro was stubborn and wouldn't respond to her, or ignored her. She knew it was breaking her heart slowly and sooner or later she would move on.

'I see, well tell him that I said hi, actually don't tell him anything if that shorty won't come to visit me then he doesn't deserve to recognized by me.' Karin glared at the small bear he got her before he left. 

_['Come on! You have been here for a long time now, and you never went to the carnival!' Karin, age 11, dragged Toshiro through the gates towards the games. _

'_What are we doing here! Why did you drag me here.' Toshiro fixed his clothes putting everything in place. _

'_To have fun of course, plus I love this game.' Karin placed her money on the counter and grabbed the 3 wooden balls beside her. She threw them all, not hitting one can at all. _

'_AW! I wanted to win for once too! Oh well maybe next time.' Karin sighed towards the ground dejectedly. Toshiro looked at the balls and the cans, then back to Karin. _

'_Which one do you want?' He asked indifferently._

'_Wha- Oh! I wanted the bear there!' Karin pointed to the large one to her left. Toshiro nodded to her, paying for the 3 balls. He shot the first two hitting the cans but missed the third. He knocked down 4 of the 7 cans down. _

'_Congratulations sir, you get a medium sized prize.' The game attendant spoke._

'_/sigh/ Karin pick one.' Karin smiled at him, blushing a little on her face. She told the person which one she wanted and was handed it. _

'_Thank you Toshiro.' He turned back to her, watching her hug the small bear lightly. _

'_Um.. no problem…'_

'Matsumoto can you bring this back to him?' Karin handed her the same bear. 

'Uhm… sure I will, but please be alright. I have to leave now or the gate will close on me. See you later Karin-chan.' Quickly grabbing the bear and giving her a hug, she disappeared into the night. 

/Knock Knock Knock/

'Karin, do you want to go on a walk?' Karin turned to the door opening to Ichigo's face. 

'Sure Ichi-nii.' Karin grabbed her coat and ran outside to wait for her brother. Ichigo closed the door, beginning their walk to anywhere. They reached the park slowly in silence, Ichigo was trying to think of a topic question to ask his sister to begin the talk.

'Ichigo what did you want to talk about? You only every go on walks with me if you want to talk to me about something.' Karin stopped to face her brother.

'Karin what is going on?' He plainly asked her. 

'Nothing is, is that all you wanted to ask me?' Karin inquired. 

'Yeah, I'll see you at home later.' Ichigo looked at his sister once more, before walking back to the house. 

'You can come out now.' Karin yelled into the air. 

'I surprised you could feel me. Karin I..'

'Save it! I told Matsumoto to give you the bear back. You promised you would come back soon to see me, but you have never come! Matsumoto even came and she said that you couldn't be bothered with me since you have Hinamori and paperwork. I guess I am worth less then a bunch of stupid sheets of paper!' Karin quickly walked to the shadowed Toshiro in the trees.

'Karin I didn't mean it like that. Please just listen to me.' Toshiro walked out from behind his hiding place. Karin eyed him venomously. 

'I don't need to, I already know enough to know that I am not wanted by you, the big top Taicho. Now please just leave me alone. I don't want to see you. I am over you and our friendship.' 

'I know that isn't true, because then you would have sent the bear back along time ago. And you don't know everything.' Toshiro walked up to the angry Karin trying to get her to face him, giving up after a while. 

'Fine…Karin I am sorry… but if this is what you want then I'll leave. I wanted to see you but, I couldn't not with everything conflicting with the tenth division and me.'

'Don't you mean Hinamori, I pretty sure she was the conflict with you. Stop lying to me, just tell me you love her and got on with your life!' Karin growled at him. 

'Wha- is that what you think! Do you truly think I love her! I don't, she was my childhood friend I needed to make sure she was okay! Don't you dare bring her into this!' 

'Well I did and I will. You are lying to yourself, Matsumoto told me that you liked her way more then a friend and were heartbroken when she betrayed you for some letter from Aizen. Your just made because the girl you loved feel in love with someone else.'

'What is wrong with you! Why are you doing this, why are you trying to make me angry! I did not love her! I was not heartbroken, stop trying to make yourself feel better by making me feel bad!'

Karin walked angrily to his face, speaking in a low tone, 'I don't need to feel better since you obviously broke my heart!' She backed away slowly hiding her face from him, ' I like you so much but when you said you were going to come back and you didn't it hurt so much. I asked Matsumoto why you didn't come when she asked you. She told me about her, and that just intensified the pain. I tried to forget you but I couldn't!' 

Karin looked up at him angrily, tears building up, 'I hated myself because of it! So don't you dare show your face to me now! Just leave me alone!' 

Toshiro walked up to the crying Karin, he grabbed her waist pulling him into him. Karin tried to pull away screaming at him. Finally she gave in collapsing on his chest crying more. Toshiro slowly wrapped his arms around her better, placing his head on hers. Karin cried into his chest, still trying to get away but she didn't have any energy left. 

'Karin, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.' Toshiro mumbled into her hair. 

'Shut up, shut up, shut up…' 

'The reason why I didn't come back wasn't because of what I told Matsumoto, it was because I was afraid of the emotions I was feeling, and I couldn't face you until I knew. However, when the bear was brought back to me, I knew I was needed and I finally understood the feelings.' He pulled her away gently so he could see her face. 

'I like you a lot, way more than a friend.' 

'Your lying. Your just saying that because I said I liked you.' 

'I am not lying. I promise.' Toshiro spoke the last words very quietly as not to break them. 

'You broke your last promis-' Karin wasn't able to finish her sentence since a pair of lips were placed on hers. She looked up at Toshiro's closed eyes, slowly closing hers. 

When they broke apart she gasped lightly for air, 'promise, and look how that turned out. How do I know you can keep this one?' 

'I don't know but I will not break it, please just believe me this one time.' He pleaded with her. 

'I'll give you a chance.' Karin smirked at him, 'but you must prove to me in one month's time you won't break that promise.' 

'That I can and will do.' Toshiro smirked smugly at her. 

_['Hey Toshiro, what will happen once the war is over.' Karin asked the Taicho beside her. _

'_I don't know but I will make sure that you and your family will be okay.' _

'_How will I know that it is you helping my family.' A confused Karin asked. _

'_You'll know.' Toshiro looked at Karin, turning back to the sunset he spoke one sentence, 'I promise you, under these stars that I will watch over your family including your stupid brother.'_

'_You ruined the mood with that last part.' Karin laughed under breathe._

'_What mood?' Toshiro asked confused this time. _

'_The whole "I promise you, under these stars…" thingy. After that you said including my stupid brother.' Toshiro smirked at her._

'_Well he is, isn't he?' _

'_Yeah I guess he is. But first correct that promise it sounded retarded.'_

'_Fine… I promise, yada yada, I will protect your family including yourself and I will make sure nothing ever hurts you.'_

'_Don't you mean "…ever hurts them?"' Karin asked blushing lightly._

'_Nah, I mean you and just you.' This time Toshiro blushed unnoticed by the clueless girl._


End file.
